Team GREY: A RWBY OC StudentSpy Story
by gdubtheballer
Summary: Team GREY is a team of students at Beacon Academy that don't fit. One was a thief, one wants to be a police officer, one is a girl from a wealthy family and the last is a faunus from Menagerie. The question remains: who can be trusted?


It was initiation at Beacon Academy, and Gavin Ecru was flying via catapult and was looking for a safe landing in the forest. He hoped he found a decent partner when he landed. That's when he saw another student who was using a jetpack. Gavin grabbed his pistol and shot the jetpack, and it flew straight toward him.

The two students landed with a crash in the forest. Gavin was about to run to get to the North end of the forest when he realized that this was his partner. It was a girl, fancily dressed.

"Hi, I'm Reagan! What's your name?"

 _Crap. This chick`s supposed to be my partner? Why is this my life?_

"Hey. The name's Gavin. Let's get up this forest before I get too annoyed with you."

"Why am I annoying?" She gasped. "Is it something I said? I never meant to offend you!"

 _She's apologetic too. This day is not going well._

"Naw- let's just get going."

"Sounds great. By the way, where are you from?"

 _Crap. Do I tell her I'm a thief? A computer genius? Both? Neither?_

"Vale."

 _Vale?! Gavin what the crap are you thinking?! Vale is darn big, she'll ask specifics!_

"Interesting," she said as they walked. "I'm from Vale too. What do you like to do?"

 _Umm… steal from people like you?_

"I… like to work on computers. I'm kind of an expert."

"Cool! I like to host parties where everyone, human, and Faunus, of any class, is welcome, and campaign for Faunus rights!"

 _Dangit. She's everything I didn't want in a partner. And then some._

Suddenly, two beowolves appeared, and they looked aggressive. Reagan ran away, leaving Gavin to fight the two beowolves on his own.

 _The frickin` idiot. Now to deal with these things._

Gavin ran right in between the two beowolves and shot both. They both charged at him and he jumped out of the way just in time, and they crashed into each other. Then they both turned towards him and stampeded his direction. He dodged at the last second and jumped on one of the beowolves while it was running by. The other beowolf stopped and tried to attack Gavin, and when Gavin jumped off, and the beowolf hit the other one again. The one that had been hit evaporated. Now it was one on one. Gavin made it look like he hid behind one tree, and then he jumped behind a different one. The beowolf charged the tree, and while it was recovering from the hit of the tree, Gavin spammed fire with his pistol until it evaporated.

 _And… Success. Would've been easier with Reagan but still…_

Reagan came back with another group of students and was shocked when she saw the beowolves evaporating. The students introduced themselves.

"I'm Eva. When we heard that you were fighting two beowolves, we thought you'd be dead when we found you. You don't seem like the… most powerful person."

That's when Reagan and Gavin noticed Eva's paws.

"You a Faunus?" Gavin asked.

"Yep. Grew up on Menagerie too."

"Hey, I'm Yisrael! I hate criminals and thieves, and want justice and equality throughout Vale and the world!"

 _Crap. Would he care if I'm a wanted thief? Also, who taught you how to introduce yourself?_

"Is that how you always introduce yourself?

"No, I just got excited. Sorry about that."

That's when a horde of Grimm attacked. The four were surrounded by four beowolves.

"Everybody take one!" Gavin leaped into action, confusing it, and then attacking it. He was never getting hit because he knew how beowolves fight.

When Gavin was done, he saw that Eva had ripped hers to shreds with a minigun. Yisrael had paralyzed his with a Taser and then cut its head off with a machete. Reagan, on the other hand, had gotten herself cornered. Yisrael paralyzed it, and then Eva tried to destroy it with her minigun.

"Aww… out of ammo."

The gun's barrel was a sword, and with this sword, she cut the beowolf's head off.

"Great job guys… except for Reagan. Have you ever been in a fight?"

"N... n…no?"

 _The idiot's never been in a fight. Way to start your career as a huntress._

The two groups found the relics, and made it back to Vale, discussing different ideas for Reagan to learn to fight.

"I don't want to fight, I think the world should be peaceful."

"The world isn't rainbows and unicorns. Welcome to the REAL world." Gavin responded harshly.

"Gavin Ecru, Reagan Black, Evangeline Falu, and Yisrael Russet will form Team GREY."

 _Crap._


End file.
